Reflections in the Armor
by Anceylee Star
Summary: Based in TF Energon. Inferno is growing more tense as the pain of trying to hold back the Decepticon mark becomes more and more perilous. He finds salvation in the simplest thing before taking his own life. A one shot story... Inferno's POV, well, mostly.


**Reflections in the Armor**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Transformers or any other commercialized characters, unfortunately. If I did, I'd be really bragging about it.

Summary: Based in TF Energon; Inferno feels the Decepticon mark burning stronger every day underneath his Autobot insignia. Is there a way for him to stop it from growing as he becomes more desperate to end it? (One shot story) Don't blame me if it's short!

* * *

Watch. Worry. Break. Watch. Worry. Search. It's all there is to do right now. The Decepticon's attacks have ceased for now. I've had a lot of time to myself at the moment. Ironhide and Kicker continue their childish antics around base as we wait and watch.

The grass below my feet is rather welcoming, the trees give me a sense of security, but I know it can't last too long… Wow, does this planet really remind me so much of Earth? Heh, it's strange, I never really took the time to stop and look in a long time…

* * *

"Inferno." Ringed Optimus Prime's voice through the hall, Aimed toward me as I was ready to exit through to the ground beneath the canopy of green.

"Yes, sir?" Well, it's slightly obvious Optimus wanted to ask me something… maybe.

The Commander gave a slow nod in my direction, "Take care." His voice was soft, but still sounded like it was an order. I had to return the nod silently as I left.

It's been only a few cycles since I was held captive by the Decepticons. It was short and now turning blurry, aside from the few key moments. Megatron standing over me, one of his claw-like hands having a painful grip to my chest, the strange glare in his eyes as his dogs of service watched with hawk eyes.

I didn't need to see Starscream or Shockwave; I could feel the smug looks of amusement on their faces as their leader was trying to break me down with his interrogation.

Enough remembering… I have to tell myself to forget and keep a hold on myself.

It was only a short walk to the denser parts of the jungle, even from here, I could feel the energon radiating off of the sun. It was quite hard to stop a chuckle as I remembered the odd appearance of the Omnicon, SkyBlast, as energon grew on top of his chest.

The awful streak of pain courses through my body. It all resonated from my shoulder; the bright red insignia was almost pulsing with a strong amount of force, sending throbs through my head.

* * *

"Scorpanok." said the buzzing voice over the Decepticon in mention's transmitter.

"Here." replied the behemoth of a transformer in his regular gruff tone.

"Any sign of an energon deposit?" was the counter from Starscream's rasped voice.

Scorpanok shook his head, and than realizing Starscream couldn't see his silent answer, he added, "No, not yet. Over and Out."

He clicked off the transmitter before the jet, as he sometimes referred to as the spectral robot, could dispute about ending the small conversation so abruptly. He was no transformer for talk. And an ominous silence filled his head, only slightly disturbed by the few chirps of birds and various animals that had made refuge in the sanctuary of trees.

His vocals rumbled; giving off a noise that humans would say resembled a sigh. He was now left to grunt work that any other Decepticon could do, but being held forcibly under Megatron's thumb left him with little choice.

Than the flicker of red caught his eye, high up above the canopy. His head turned with a hiss in his mechanics, now his optics feasted up a cliff less than half a mile away, one that was probably visible in a very large radius. The glint of red in question? A shape that was bulky, shadowed slightly by the direction of light, could it possibly be…

Scorpanok's vision zoomed in on the object, the outline cleared and focused upon the subject. A finned head sat upon a square frame of a chest, large cannon perched on the farthest arm. And barely visible… an Autobot insignia. Inferno? What could this Autobot possibly be doing aside from giving away his position? Than the transformer high upon the cliff keeled over slightly, visibly convulsing as he clutched his shoulder, a hand clawed at the mark of the Autobot.

Though it was almost inaudible at this distance, Scorpanok could hear the faint screams that ended with drawn-out wails. It sent shivers throughout the hardened Decepticon's body. How oddly terrifying the shrieks were… And they seemed different, more pained with every time that they started up as he listened to Inferno's howling melody.

Scorpanok cracked a smile, he drank deeply from the pain, though how chilling it was, and it didn't last long anyway. Now, to answer the burning question… what was the auto-scum doing up on top of the cliff? He would bother with this later…

* * *

Breathe… Breathe… I tried to concentrate on that as my knees buckled from a sudden wave of weakness. Why did Megatron have to try and force this mark onto my metal skin? My optics traveled away from my shoulder to the ground below the cliff's edge. It would be a long, long fall.

"Huh…" I only mumbled, observing the cliff edge, and it struck me.

Why was I standing here? I could only think of one answer as for why. I think… I just wanted it to end. This way, I could never become a Decepticon… and betray my friends… my commander… my partners in battle.

Another sharp pain filled my head, and before I could control myself, I was screaming. No. Breathe. Relax. Lay down. I complied with myself, and now leaning against a rock, propped up by my arms, writhing uncontrollably, I closed my optics.

The shriek of a bird pierced my audios. Opening on optic weakly, I saw it perched in a tree, pushing a small hatchling toward the edge of a nest. It was getting ready to fly, despite the fact that it could easily fall from the branch and to its doom on the ground. But… it tried to survive.

The fledgling squeaked as it toppled over the edge of the nest, flapping its miniscule wings, and than only a few feet above the ground, hopped back into the air with chirps of happiness at its accomplishment.

My panting ceased as I watched it fly back into the nest to huddle next to the mother bird. It knew the risks of failing… yet still tried to make it instead of giving up. I chuckled at the sight.

"Well… thanks…" My voice muttered hoarsely. I wobbled to my feet, and looked toward the Autobot base just barely poking through the canopy. There was no way I was giving in now…


End file.
